Five Times Love
by xdnific
Summary: "Pick me. Choose me. Love me." A modern-day-set fanfic where Abby and Marcus should've stayed platonic but feelings got in the way.


**FIVE TIMES LOVE.**

**A/N: Due to my **_**current**_** obsession of **_**Grey's Anatomy**_**, of which I had just began a few days ago, there might be a few scene parallels or so to the show.**

* * *

_1\. The Meet._

It was a calm, quiet day at Central Ark Hospital, but no one dared to actually say so in the E.R. in fear of ruining the peaceful day. There was hardly any patients in the rooms, most of which were discharged not long ago. But when they did receive a new patient, it was nothing too serious. It was a great way to start a Saturday morning.

Abby had just gotten to the hospital and changed into her scrubs when she started rounds and met her first patient of the day. Her intern, Jackson, was already there with the chart in his hands. Once he caught sight of her walk into the room, he began telling her about the patient whom she learned is named Marcus Kane, unmarried—which doesn't necessarily mean he's single and ready to mingle—thirty-four and has a stable bullet inside him.

She nodded at her intern's work then turned to face their patient. "Mr. Kane–"

"Marcus. Mr. Kane's my father, and I don't want to be reminded of him," the dark, thick-haired man interrupted.

Abby nodded. "Marcus," she corrected, "I foremost would like to apologize on behalf of my intern here for not introducing myself." Jackson drew his gaze down embarrassingly. "I'm Dr. Griffin." She gave her patient a small smile.

"Will you be the one who pulls out the bullet from my chest?" Marcus asked.

The doctor nodded. "Now, why don't you tell us what happened?" She glanced at Jackson to see him readying himself to write then met eyes with Marcus as he explained. A few seconds later, Abby let out a sigh and nodded. She turned to her young intern across the bed. "Get him a CT then page me once you've got the results." At that, Abby walked out of the room to do a check-up on a separate patient in recovery.

* * *

_2\. The Flirt._

Marcus stirred the next morning after the surgery was performed. His eyes adjusted to the light that was annoyingly turned on by a woman he thought was the nurse.

"Should I be offended by that comment, Mr. Kane?" Abby questioned with a raised brow. His confused look made her smile, the brow falling back into place. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine except the fact that you called me 'Mr. Kane' again," he complained through squinted eyes, rubbing them from sleep. Abby chuckled and the sound was music to his ears. _Dammit, Marcus. Stop falling for your goddamn doctor!_ He scolded inwardly.

"I'm sorry, _Marcus_, it's just a formal and respective way I treat my patients," then she thought, "well, technically you aren't my patient anymore." It was his turn to raise a brow. "You were discharged just awhile ago. You're free to return home soon, but keep off that leg. Doctor's orders."

Marcus chuckled. He mumbled an "okay" then shifted his now adjusted eyes to meet hers. "Since I'm not your patient anymore or at this hospital at all, maybe we could grab a drink sometime?" Abby smiled and tilted her head down to hide her blush though it didn't go unnoticed to him. He grabbed her one hand without thought and held it, searching her eyes with his.

Abby met his eyes then smiled again, pulling her arm free from his grasp. "I'll think about it..." She winked, discreetly, then left the room.

_God, he wanted her._

* * *

_3\. The Hook-Up._

"You really...really...really shouldn't be on that leg," Abby panted as Marcus pinned her roughly against the wall of his hallway. They were all over each other before they had even gotten in the car. But, man, a week wait was agonizing.

"Abby," he murmured into her neck as he placed wet kisses all over the skin there, "It's been a week. I've waited for you—for this—long enough. "_I'__m fine._" Marcus reassured her, making a loud moan form at her lips when his hands found its way under her shirt and over her garments, massaging the mounds of flesh lovingly.

Legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he carried her to his room, her core rubbing achingly against him he was sure to burst just then. Their discarded clothes left a trail from the front door to the bedroom door where they mutually decided they couldn't hold on much longer and rushed through the process with great ecstasy and lust.

They came down together as one more than once each on that single bed before deciding to do it on every single surface of his house and hers the next days that followed. Both decided to just keep their relationship platonic. 'Sex only, no feelings or bail.'

* * *

_4\. The News._

Abby was practically vomiting into every trash can that the hospital had. Throughout the whole day, rumors spread and fingers were pointed. Whenever she threw up, someone would remark that she was 'marking her territory.'

She was seeing someone now and had to lessen the little 'meetings' Marcus and her always had. She never told him why, however, figuring it was best to keep it a secret.

Later that evening, being the only person strong enough to speak up, Callie pulled Abby aside and shoved a box into her hands. "Take it."

"Callie—"

"Shut up, Abby. You know the symptoms as well as I." She breathed. "_Take it_." Callie urged with a softer tone, her eyes meeting hers.

Abby sighed, defeated. She walked over to the bathroom then stopped, pointing the box at her friend's direction, "If I'm not pregnant, Callie, I swear..." then she disappeared, unable to think straight enough to finish her threat.

Two minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom with a pale face, the blood being drained into oblivion.

"Well?" Callie questioned impatiently although she knew the answer before it even escaped Abby's lips.

"Positive."

* * *

_5\. The Feelings._

Abby ended whatever relationship her and Marcus had just days ago and now she's sitting on her couch, six weeks pregnant, binging on nothing. She sat in silence that was once broken from a loud, impatient knocking from her front door. She hesitated before moving to go open it, surprised to see Marcus standing before her, even more surprised when he stepped forward and attached his lips onto hers with as much passion there was possible. It was sweet and unhurried; no sign of regret or lust, just pure love. After a few seconds, Abby kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it. He later pulled away, however, needing air to fill his lungs once again.

"Marcus—"

"Shut up, Abby. You did all the talking five days ago. Now, let me do it," Marcus took a deep breath and took a small step back that felt like fifty miles away. "When we first met, there was a spark that I should've ignored but instead acted on and flirted with you every small moment I got. When I got discharged, I decided that's when I'll start running for you. I waited a week before sleeping with you—which we did on every surface possible," Abby giggled, "and then you wanted to keep our relationship discrete and platonic. I was fine with that because that's what _you_ wanted and all _I_ wanted was you happy. Then you go and lessen our meets until you ended it completely."

"What's the point of this, Marcus?" Abby asked, becoming irritated at his long speech.

"My point is that I love you, Abigail Griffin, and I had the right to know you're pregnant with our child. And I know it's ours because you never slept with that so-called boyfriend of yours because you feel guilty and, dammit, Abby, you should because _I'm in love with you,_ and it hurts when I see you with him when you think I'm not around. So," he cleared his throat, "_Pick me. Choose me. Love me._" After each statement, Marcus stepped closer and closer until there was no space left between the two parties.

"Marcus," she whispered, "I love you, too. But I'm not _in_ love with you." His heart shattered at her response. He leaned forward, planning to kiss her, but retreated and took many steps back until they were a reasonable distance. Marcus stared at her, hurt, then turned to walk out the door. She called his name and he stopped, "The baby is yours, though. But Jake doesn't know that."

"And you don't want him to know why?"

Abby sniffed. "Because I did have sex with him, Marcus. I did even on days when I already had with you. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Marcus." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood in silence, waiting for a response. He didn't respond and just continued walking until he reached his car and drove away.

Abby shut the door, locked it then slid down to the floor and broke down crying. It was her decision, her fault. This was why she wanted their relationship platonic.

_No feelings, no pain._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a …ending… Grey's Anatomy feels are literally getting to met especially the MerDer feels.**


End file.
